Transcript: Sour Loser
Raquelle: Well, if it isn't my favorite Barbie sister! Kelly, right? Chelsea: It's Chelsea. Wouldn't an ice-cold glass of lemonade really hit the spot? Raquelle: Do you have anything sparkling? Chelsea: Uh... When the sun hits it, it sparkles! Raquelle: Ugh! This is Malibu! People want variety, excitement, the "it" factor. Not some tasteles yellow liquid from a cardboard stand. --Chelsea packs up her lemonade stand-- Raquelle: Another Roberts family dream crrrushed! ---- ---- Barbie: Ooohh! New store, new store! --looks at Chelsea's enormous lemonade superstand-- Barbie: Huh! Chelsea, this is amaze! How did you do all this? Chelsea (on couch): I think I know a little somethin' about the "it" factor. --smiles adorably-- Barbie: Love the logo! Chelsea: I wanted a mermaid but that was already taken by some coffee shop! Barbie: Well, I would love a lemonade, please. Stacie: Can I interest you in one of our many custom citrus-flavored beverages? Ken: Mmm, let's see. Oh, now that looks refreshing. Oh! I've never had one of those before! Whoa! I bet that is yummers! --Skipper slaps herself on her forehead-- Barbie: Is that Ryan's CD? How...generous of you. Chelsea: RYAN! Ryan: Hey, hey, hey, hey! I was just about to do a live set! Chelsea: Take it down the street, song boy. Raquelle: Now THIS is a lemonadery! Give me one iced lemon latte with extra foam, almond shavings, a hint of lemon peel, marshmallow bubbles, and a tiny umbrella. Oh, and I want that in a chilled glass. Chelsea: Take a break, Skipper. Bad news. We're all out. Stacie: I've got one iced lemon latte with extra foam, almond shavings, a hint of lemon peel, marshmallow bubbles, and a tiny umbrella, all in a chilled glass! (Gasps) For...Kern? Ken: Thank you! Raquelle: YOU! Fine! I'll take the lemonberry dream cake with a tri-whipped topping and giant spoon. Chelsea: None left. So sorry. Stacie: I've got a lemonberry dream cake with a tri-whipped topping and giant spoon for...Ben? Ken: That's me! Raquelle: Lemon ginger gelato. Chelsea: Next shipment comes in Tuesday. Raquelle: Lemon poppyseed muffin. Chelsea: Just sold the last one. Raquelle: Lemon meringue pie?! Chelsea: Fresh out. Raquelle: Lemons! Just Lemons! Chelsea: What's a lemon? Raquelle: AAARRGGGH! (exhales slowly) Listen, Kelly. Chelsea: It's Chelsea. Raquelle: Why don't I take this crazy place off your hands? --hands Chelsea a check-- Chelsea (on couch): That's a lot of lemons! Barbie: Wow! Now what Chelsea? Chelsea: How about we go grab a drink? On me? Stacie: What do you feel like? Chelsea: Lemonade. Just lamonade. It's like nobody enjoys the simple things in life anymore. Customer: Yeah, where can we get just plain lemonade? --all customers leave-- Raquelle: Okay, that's not good. ---- ---- --sets up Raquelle's own makeshift lemonade stand-- Raquelle: Lemonade! Fifty cents a cup! Come get your... --tumbleweed rolls past, hawk cries-- Raquelle: Ugh, what's the point? It's not even cold. --Ryan sets a pile of his CDs on lemonade stand-- Ryan: You can sell them with the drinks! Raquelle: Take it down the street, song boy. --Raquelle tasted the lemonade but it was sour--